LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga is the third saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. The saga includes five arcs, with the first four arcs focusing the fight against the Elemental Cults while the fifth arc will focusing the unearth of the man behind them. It has one season with six sub arcs. It will have 28 episodes. The story followed immediately after Pandora Saga. Though Hidden One was destroyed and Pandora was currently defeated, Ichabod and his team were sucked into Pandora's Box and were all trapped inside the land of Faerûn. Because of the permanent destruction of the Box, the Witnesses Team need to find their own way out of the land, but they accidentally knocked into the sinister forces of four Elemental Cults. Joined by Drizzt Do'Urden, Elminster Aumar and Minsc, Ichabod and his teammates began to stop Vizeran DeVir's plan to invade Sleepy Hollow while making a pact with Moloch while finding the way home. Meanwhile, another secret darkness was surfacing within the four cults, and a new threat is taking form... Episodes ''Arc 1 - Crushing Wave Arc'' *''Episode 1 - Drowned Shore'' *''Episode 2 - Angel's Mines'' *''Episode 3 - Sea Hags'' *''Episode 4 - Porcelain's Tricks'' *''Episode 5 - Fountain of Delight'' *''Episode 6 - Water Node'' *''Episode 7 - Gar Shatterkeel'' ''Arc 2 - Black Earth Arc'' *''Episode 8 - Tyrant Takes the Helm'' *''Episode 9 - Marlos' Manipulation'' *''Episode 10 - Armatization of Earth'' *''Episode 11 - Enter the Dragon'' *''Episode 12 - Reclamation Rock'' *''Episode 13 - Earth Nods'' *''Episode 14 - Marlos Urnayle'' ''Arc 3 - Howling Hatred Arc'' *''Episode 15 - Spinward Rise'' *''Episode 16 - Above the Clouds'' *''Episode 17 - Feathergale Knights'' *''Episode 18 - Twin Breeze'' *''Episode 19 - Stratos Tower'' *''Episode 20 - Air Node'' *''Episode 21 - Aerisi Kalinoth'' ''Arc 4 - Eternal Flame Arc'' After surrendering herself to the Harpers, Aerisi arrived to Vanifer's fortress and tried to dissuade her from destroying the Sword Coast with the power of Imix, saying that Vizeran deceived them all. However, Vanifer lost her mind in her ambition and couldn't listen. She was deemed to change her life once and for all and set the world ablaze, so that the corruption will be ceased and she will be the queen of the world. With the Empire of Fiery Pit rising from Gauntylgrym, Team Witness raced against clock to the inner depth of Underdark, now known as the Fiery Pit under Vanifer's rule and covered in flames and lava, but what faced them was the devious smiles of fire cultists and their burning rampage... Their toughest challenge, begins now... *''Episode 22 - West Gauntylgrym'' *''Episode 23 - Fiery Pits'' *''Episode 24 - Dark Empire of Fire'' *''Episode 25 - Fire and Ice'' *''Episode 26 - Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Episode 27 - Fire Archons'' *''Episode 28 - Maegra's Energy'' *''Episode 29 - Lava Shall Sing'' *''Episode 30 - Fire Beacon'' *''Episode 31 - Fire Nod'' *''Episode 32 - Imix's Fury'' *''Episode 33 - Fight Fire with Fire'' *''Episode 34 - Vanifer'' ''Arc 5 - Vizeran DeVir Arc'' With the battle between Vanifer and Maria Arzonia reached its peak, the Fire Beacon was destroyed in time, but with great cost on the side of the Witnesses. Vanifer's army began to march towards Neverwinter, while Vanifer intended to create another Devastation Orb instantly and fuel itself with Imix's energy. Ichabod and his friends must stop Vanifer and her fire cultists' destructive plans, and yet, the things went more complicated when the person behind such misery appeared... The leader of all Elemental Prophets, known as Vizeran DeVir, who is now armed and dangerous, finally returned to fight for what he believed. Meanwhile, while still hiding herself, Jasmine Porcelain began to conspire with Gromph Baenre to wipe Vizeran and end the DeVir bloodline once and for all, while Vanifer tried to secure the safety of Vizeran, her beloved mentor. From now on, Vanifer and Vizeran would be in the center of this fiery storm. Will the Witnesses stop Vizeran in time and end the crisis of Elemental Evil? *''Episode 35 - Vanifer's Sadness'' *''Episode 36 - Jasmine Porcelain'' *''Episode 37 - Vizeran's Presence'' *''Episode 38 - Revenge to the Drows'' *''Episode 39 - Vizeran's Past'' *''Episode 40 - Lolth's Presence'' *''Episode 41 - River of Void'' *''Episode 42 - Vizeran's Death'' *''Episode 43 - Vanifer's Vow (Final)'' *''Episode 44 - Blaze Banana's Conspiracy (Bonus)'' Gallery ''Prophet of Elemental Evil - Original Design'' Gar Shatterkeel.jpg Marlos Urnrayle.jpg Vanifer.jpg Aerisi Kalinoth.jpg ''Territories (From Neverwinter Online)'' 800px-Drowned Shore Loading.jpg ReclamationRock.jpg FieryPit.jpg SpinRise.jpg 3034b7293100d419dea69932d6377e9e1423451001.jpg E51430a5ebf6f8cdf2ac870cebfbf6cb1423450964.jpg Fire Beacon.jpg 9fed76d86e805d42e6dc35e688dde57e1423615891.jpg Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Crushing Wave Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Earth Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Eternal Flame Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Howling Hatred Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Vizeran DeVir Arc Category:Sequels